


Bury Your Heart

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Alderaan's refugees are floundering, lost in a galaxy without a home. Leia's heart and Leia's duty pull her in two different directions."You love me. And I love you. Come on, everything we've been through, Cloud City and Jabba's Palace and Endor, you're willing to just throw it away? For what?"Leia bit her lip savagely. She would not cry. She would not give him the satisfaction. "For my people.""Leia, you can't lose yourself for them," Han was pleading. "You don't have to do this."





	Bury Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/gifts).



> Many thanks to my betas (which I will hopefully remember to link after the exchange is revealed) who picked this over, made it flow, and let me know when I really needed to add more setting to the proceedings.

Leia clenched her fists under the table, trying to keep her face impassive. 

"This isn't meant to be a cruelty, dear, though I know it feels like it," Breha said gently. 

That, Leia thought, was an understatement.

"It is something that needs to be discussed sooner or later. With Alderaan gone"—Her mother's voice wobbled slightly, and Leia tried not to be bitter in that moment, to not feel like her mother loved her people more than her daughter—"And the war over, Alderaan needs a symbol they can respect. I've been doing my best, but I'm growing old, dearest. We must think to succession." 

"I already _have_ a partner," Leia gritted out. 

"I know." Breha's voice was soft. "Do you think that he is up for the task of leading a people? Do you trust him to stand by you as you lead?" 

Leia opened her mouth to protest that yes, of course, she trusted Han. She loved him. But every time she tried, she saw Han set against the stars and knew he'd never be happy tied to the ground. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"No," she whispered. 

There was an impossibly quiet moment, before Breha said, "There is another option."

Leia looked up. 

"Some cousins survived. I'm certain one of them could…" 

"You want to remove me from the line of succession?" Leia exclaimed. 

"No, darling, no, I do _not want to_. But, if it would make you happier, I am willing to. Be with your rogue. Be free."

"So that's the choice, then?" Leia's fingernails were digging bright lines of pain into her palm. 

"It's the trickster's own deal, I know. But our people…" Breha looked across the table at her daughter. "I am willing to be convinced that Han is an appropriate partner." 

"I don't think that Han is willing to do the convincing," Leia said, misery clawing at her throat. 

Breha inclined her head. "Think on it, dear. But do not take too long." 

* * *

_"What?"_ Han snapped.

"It's time for the refugees to settle. I need to be with my mother. With them." Leia tried not to fidget too obviously as she looked at him, some wild hope that he would say the perfect thing rising inside her.

"Come on, Princess. You can't really want to tie yourself down to one place." Han moved closer. "That's not _you_." 

"It's what my people need." 

"You've been spending too much time with your mom." Han smiled. "Lovely lady, don't get me wrong, but she's filling your head with nonsense." He reached down, grabbing her chin. 

Leia jerked out of his hands, trying to ignore the hurt look on his face. "Alderaan's legacy is my duty." 

"Where does that leave me?" Han asked. 

There was no good answer. 

* * *

"So," Leia's lips flattened. "Spouse. What are my options?"

"Dear, you don't need to throw yourself into this so soon." Breha reached for Leia, who jerked away, fairly certain that if she was comforted right now she'd start crying. It had barely been two weeks since she'd said a jagged goodbye to Han, screamed and fought until he'd stormed onto the Falcon and left. 

Well, now she was gone as well, doing her duty. She and her mother were on the slim cruiser that would take them to Naboo, the site of the current Alderaanian refugee camp. She would be polite, diplomatic, be the current princess and someday queen her people needed. 

And if her heart was somewhere else entirely, in a heartbroken man wandering the stars, well, there were some parts of her that Alderaan's people didn't get to have. 

"It's going to need to be considered sooner or later. We have time now. I'm certain you have a shortlist." Leia's voice was cold, and she regretted the pain she saw on her mother's face, but she couldn't bring herself to fake enthusiasm. 

After a long moment, Breha nodded. "There are...a few people that may suit. Alderaan needs stability. There are two ways forward, finding a match within the other survivors, to keep a sense of heritage and identity. Or, we could pursue someone with strong ties to an existing planet. Something that would give us a safer home." 

Leia inclined her head, wishing she could argue that Han was either of those people. But he wasn't, and she wasn't someone who could ignore that. 

They skimmed through the options, Leia's stomach roiling as she considered tying herself to any of them, the pasty-face noble children she knew from her childhood, the litany of powerful strangers. She wanted a partner she could trust, someone she could relax with, someone she could be Leia, and not just the Princess of Alderaan. 

It seemed that wasn't on the table. 

"I'm fairly certain she committed war crimes." Leia's head tipped as she considered the next candidate. "Intelligence was investigating her." 

"We'll strike her from the list then," Breha said, with quiet good humor. Breha waved her hand and the woman's image disappeared. 

Leia blinked at the next portrait, a slip of hope winding around her heart. "Really?"

"He's a war hero. Comes from a solid merchant family, has a great deal of respect on his home planet, and excellent ties to the New Republic." Breha smiled slightly. "Is that actual interest I see?"

Leia brushed her sleeve. "Perhaps," she admitted. "He's been a good friend." 

"Marriages have been built on far less." There was a distance to Breha's eyes as she spoke. 

Leia closed her eyes, let some of her own pain go, and crossed the distance to hug her mother. "I miss him too." 

"I wish I could have convinced him to come with me on the inspection. If he had—" Breha broke off. 

"I know," Leia said. 

They hugged, and they mourned, and Leia quietly resolved to bury her own dreams, and be the person her mother needed her to be. The person her father would be proud of. The person that Alderaan could rely on. 

"I think we should set up a meeting," Leia said, after the hugging and the tears. "See if it's something that might actually work." 

* * *

"You're serious," Wedge Antilles said, his eyebrows raised in mild surprise. On his normally taciturn face, that small gesture was as good as a gasp.

"I have to marry _someone_ and apparently you're quite the catch." Leia was surprised to find herself smiling. "War hero and all." 

Wedge ducked his head. "I don't know about all that. I would think that the Princess of Alderaan has better options." 

"She might, but Leia doesn't." 

Wedge's head shot up at the remark and Leia felt flayed by his stare. "Han," Wedge said, a statement, not a question. 

"I love him.” Leia swallowed. “But he's not right for Alderaan."

"Kriff, Lei…" Wedge's voice held the pain Leia wasn't letting herself feel. 

"I know. _I know_. It's a rotten thing to ask of you." 

"Ask of me? You're the one that—"

"Chose. I chose, Wedge. I'm not going back on that now." 

Wedge nodded. "I still think you have better options." 

Leia sighed. "If I'm not getting the love of my life, I'd like to at least spend my time with a friend. With someone I trust. Maybe one of these barons or whatever would turn into that but…" 

"But we've been through hell and back together." 

Leia nearly startled out of her chair when Wedge took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. 

"Exactly," she said, surprised to find her body respond to the touch, skin waking up and encouraging her to lean in. "I trust you." 

"So that's what Leia needs. What does Alderaan need?"

He asked that question and everything settled for Leia. She looked at Wedge and thought, _this will work_.

* * *

Wedge tugged his collar. "This is a really dumb." 

The look Leia shot him was affectionate, and a little condescending. "Are you wearing heels and enough jewelry to buy a small country? No? Suck it up and deal, Antilles." 

Wedge grinned. "Forgive me, your highness." He sketched a bow, which had been drilled into him by C-3PO, enthused beyond measure to finally get to be used as a protocol droid. "Clearly yours is the greater burden." 

Leia shifted under her frankly gorgeous formal robes. "I can't _wait_ to get out of these things." 

"Just have to get through the proposal, first. Most important signature of our lives." Wedge's hand went along the small of her back. "You ready?" 

Leia looked a little sad. "Engagement made in front an audience, sealed by signing a datapad. Not exactly romantic. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to take the chance and run. I'm pretty sure you could sell that signet ring to finance your getaway." 

Wedge glanced through the door that they were supposed to be walking through in the next minute or so, the one that would take them out into one of Theed Royal Palace's many grand halls. This one was filled with at least half the remaining population of Alderaan, wondering what the future of their world would look like. 

Wedge shivered, thinking about the pressure of that curiosity, then used the hand at the small of Leia's back to guide her away from it. She looked confused, but went with him. 

It took Wedge a second of fidgeting with his formal robes and cape and collar to figure out exactly how to best stand, but eventually he decided on just taking both of Leia's hands in his, and leaning in to whisper, "Leia?" 

"Yeah?" Leia asked, a little skeptical, eyes flicking back to the door. 

"We've had each others backs since it was us against an Empire, hopeless odds and no way out but through. The Empire's gone, we're still here, and I think we should keep that partnership going. Marry me? For Alderaan, sure. But also for us, because I swear to you, Leia Organa, that so long as I live you will not be alone in this world." 

Leia's smile was the most beautiful thing Wedge had ever seen. "Yes." Her shoulders shook. "Wedge, you jerk, if you make me cry right before we go out to that audience…" 

"Look up," Wedge ordered, and pulled out his handkerchief, very carefully dabbing at the corners of Leia's eyes. "You're fine. Still spotless." 

"Master Wedge? Mistress Leia? Oh dear, I hope I didn't lose them," C-3PO's distressed voice echoed through the room. 

"Right," Wedge whispered. "Time to go do the fake version for everyone." 

Leia grinned, leaned forward, and placed a smacking kiss along Wedge's cheek. 

Wedge arched his eyebrow at her. "There's a big red lip stain there now, isn't there?" 

Leia nodded, looking unrepentant.

"Well, it is what it is, let's go." With a small smile, Wedge offered his arm more formally to Leia. 

"I can clean it off—" Leia's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No, no, no time for that. We'll just have to deal with the scandal." Wedge winked, and swept her toward the door, calling, "We're over here, Threep." 

He basked in the sound of her laughter as they went. 

* * *

Boots on marble echoed down the hallway, an impatient stride coming closer to the set of offices in Theed's Royal Palace that made up the Alderaanian consulate on Naboo. Leia looked up from her work when that noise resolved into a figure at the doorway, and dropped her datapad. "Han—!" 

His hands were on her jaw and his lips were on hers and Leia hated how readily her body responded, how much she wanted, before she managed to pull herself away. "How— _What was that?_ I am engaged!"

"To _Antilles?_ It's a sham." Han backed up, looking a little sheepish, but mostly determined. "You love me. And I love you. Come on, everything we've been through, Cloud City and Jabba's Palace and Endor, you're willing to just throw it away? For what?" 

Leia bit her lip savagely. She would not cry. She would not give him the satisfaction. "For my people." 

"Leia, you can't lose yourself for them," Han was pleading. "You don't have to do this."

"Well then clearly you don't know me as well as you think you do!" Leia snarled. "So you can just take your arrogant ass and _get out_." 

"Sweetheart…" 

She couldn't look at how broken he seemed, the adoration in his eyes, the pain in the way he reached for her. She gathered her anger and wrapped it around her like a shield, knowing it was the only way she was getting out of the room with her dignity intact. _"Out!"_

* * *

Leia cried into his arms, messy, undignified sobs. Wedge ran his hands over her back, making shushing noises.

"So—sorry, I—fuck," was all she managed before she started sobbing again. 

"Hey, what do you have to be sorry for?" Wedge asked, feeling unmoored. "Han's a dumbass. This one's on him." 

Leia's crying slowly petered out, eventually pulling back and saying, her words thick and slow, "I still love him." 

Wedge took Leia's face between his hands. "I forgive you for loving a dumbass." 

Leia's miserable mask broke, and she smiled, a hiccuping little laugh. "Thanks. Are you sure you…?" 

Wedge kissed her forehead. "Lei, I'm committed. Are you sure you…?"

"I'm committed too." Leia looked him in the eyes. "I'm so glad it's you." 

And then, to Wedge's quiet wonder, she leaned in and kissed him. No fireworks, no choir, no screaming crowd, but it was theirs and it was good. 

* * *

Han couldn't bring himself to leave Theed. There had to be something he could say, something he could do that would let Leia realize how ridiculous this was. He stayed in the Falcon, easily found. Whenever Leia figured out she was heading down the wrong life path he'd be waiting, and they could escape. 

Of course, there were downsides to being easily found, as well, as evidenced by the furious figure striding up the Falcon's landing ramp. 

Wedge rounded on Han. "How _dare_ you?" 

Han clenched his fists, embarrassment and stubborn determination competing for dominance inside of him. "She needed to know." 

"Your undying love? She knew. Of course she knew. And she already chose! How could you put this on her now?"

"How could I?" Han's jaw worked, words startled out of him until he managed a cunning, "How could _you_? What did they offer you to go along with this harebrained scheme?"

"It's not a scheme." Wedge gave a short, frustrated wave of his hand, a gesture so sharply Corellian it dragged Han, unwilling, decades into his past. Wedge continued, "They didn't need to offer me anything. I understand the stakes. Alderaan's people need a queen, and that's Leia. And Leia needs a prince consort that can give her people some stability."

Stability. It stabbed Han. So many other words wound up in it. Respectability. Dignity. Things that some guttersnipe made good could never really properly have. Things that Wedge, solid son of a solid shipbuilding family, high above the squalor, had in spades. "She doesn't love you," he snarled. 

Wedge flinched. "Probably." 

Han was miserably surprised to find that Wedge's pain brought him no corresponding joy. "You don't love her," he said, defensive.

"I do." Wedge's words were soft and pained. He gave a wry smile, pain masked quickly, and Han hated how well he understood the gesture. "Not like you do," Wedge allowed with a sigh. "I don't know whether that makes it better or worse." 

"I don't know either." Han felt the anger leaking out of him. "It's all wrong. This isn't how it's supposed to be."

"I know. I wish you could be—" Wedge cut off, crossing his arms defensively. "Leia's just trying to do the right thing. So am I." Wedge sighed and let his arms fall. "Look, yell at me all you want. But stop making this harder for Leia. Please."

Han clenched his hands into fists, looking for a fight and finding nothing. Grief welled in his chest, and to his horror, he realized that he was already starting to let her go. He pivoted and stalked into the cockpit, before he did something mortifying like screaming in frustration or crying in front of witnesses. By the time he emerged again, Wedge was gone. 

* * *

Leia looked up and her eyes narrowed. "We are not doing this again." 

Han held up his hands, staying carefully across the office, lurking near the doorway. "No, I know. I'm leaving, I just...wanted to say goodbye." 

Leia arched an eyebrow. 

Han swallowed. "I'm sorry. I'll stay out of the way. I know this is important to you." 

"I wouldn't—I wouldn't have given you up for anything less," Leia said, and she wasn't sure if it was a gift or a poison, she just knew it had to be said. 

"I know. I get that now. Antilles talked some sense into me." Han tucked his hands into his pockets and looked at her, crooked and affectionate. "He's a good guy, you know."

"I am aware." Leia let herself unbend enough to give a wry smile. 

"Yeah, yeah, always smarter than the rest of us." Han shook his head. "He loves you. That's good." 

Leia blinked in surprise. "What makes you say that?" 

"He told me. Some of us believe in talking to people, you know." Han rolled his eyes. 

While Leia was still trying to figure out what to say, Han sighed. "Have a nice life, princess." 

And with that he pivoted and walked away. She reached for his retreating form. He didn't see, and vanished around a corner. Leia wondered if that was the last time she'd ever see him. "Goodbye, Han," she whispered, left alone with the ache in her chest.

* * *

"I...might need a hand with this," Wedge said, staring in bemusement at the complicated knot of Leia's hair. 

"Hm?" Leia looked up from the divan she was sprawled on, clearly exhausted. "Oh, I've got it. The pins need to come out first, then the braids." 

Wedge pulled up a stool, watched Leia remove a couple pins, then batted her hand away. "Alright, that's enough, I've got this."

"Oh do you, Antilles?" 

Wedge cleared his throat. "Organa, now. I'm pretty sure that was the whole point of the ceremony." 

Leia tipped her head back over the armrest, looking up at Wedge. "That's going to take some getting used to." 

"You're telling me." Wedge smiled down at her.

"Husband." Leia said the word slowly, small wrinkle in her forehead. 

"That's going to take some getting used to as well. Wife." Wedge gently tipped Leia's head back up, so he could get the pins closer to her neck. "Your hair is complicated." 

"And heavy. But it's the sort of thing that's only worn once…" 

Wedge froze. "Am I doing the wrong thing by undoing the braids? Please tell me I didn't just bring three years of bad luck down on our marriage or something like that." 

Leia laughed. "I would have warned you. But no, it's…sweet. Maybe not traditional, but good." 

"What's traditional?" Wedge asked as he resumed the pin hunt. 

Leia cleared her throat. "Generally a newly wedded couple are expected to be a little to sidetracked by the sex to fret about taking the braids down." 

Wedge's hands stilled in Leia's hair again. "Ah. Well…" he went silent for a moment. 

"I like this change, though. The braids are heavy." Leia gave her head a little wiggle. 

Wedge took the hint and pried out another pin. The braids were starting to unravel. Wedge gently combed them out with his fingers, appreciating the slight wave in Leia's long brown hair. Leia gave an appreciative groan, butting back into his hands. 

Wedge chuckled, and started scratching his fingers through her hair. "You know, Lei...I'm not expecting...with the sex…" 

Leia cracked an eye open. "I don't know about you, Mr. Organa, but I'm not really looking to spend the rest of my life celibate. Besides," she purred, stretching on the divan, "you're doing such a good job with the foreplay. It'd be a shame to waste it." 

"Ah...oh! Okay. I'm sure we can…figure something out." 

"I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Six months and a couple dozen planets since he bid Leia that last goodbye, Han blinked at the figure that emerged from the shuttle, sitting on the landing platform looking surprisingly...normal. "Antilles! Fuck! Org—" Nope, that was too strange to say. "Wedge! Get over here!" 

Wedge looked up, bemused to see Han beckoning him over. He glanced around the landing pad and jogged over to where Han was waiting. "Something wrong?" 

"Yeah. What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be all royal now." Han gave a derisive wave over Wedge's flight suit. 

Wedge shook his head. "Liaising with the New Republic is the main reason I am _all royal now._ My main commission is resigned," And didn't Ant—fuck—Wedge look pained about that, "but I'm still consulting." 

Han gave Wedge a considering look. "Consulting, huh?" 

"I don't like that look in your eyes." 

"Highness, you owe me." Han folded his arms. It was a low blow, but he was pretty sure it would stick. 

Wedge twitched, but his poker face was good. "Grace." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm a duke. I don't become a prince until Leia's the queen. So the proper address is, 'Your Grace.'" 

"You're kidding." 

"Closer." Wedge grinned. 

Han snorted. Wedge was hard to stay mad at. Didn't mean he wasn't going to fuck with the guy a little. "Come on. You're consulting. Let's consult." 

"This is really not how this works," Wedge said, but followed Han anyway. 

Forty-five minutes later, they shot out of a garage on a landspeeder, Wedge whooping as he flew the thing around corners it definitely wasn't equipped to take, Han grinning like a maniac as he lay down the covering fire. Normally Han would protest being the gunner in this situation, but Wedge looked like he was having so much fun, it'd be a shame to ruin it. 

With some fancy flying on Wedge's part, and some fast shooting on Han's, they managed to lose their tail. As Wedge slowed back down to a more sedate pace, Han clamored over the center console to settle in the passenger seat.

"So," Wedge asked, "what did we steal and how much trouble will I be in if we're ever found out?"

Han settled back in the chair, kicking his feet up on the console. "Didn't steal anything, we reclaimed an illegally distributed list of New Republic Intelligence agent placements. Take us on back to the Republic field office, will you?"

Wedge was quiet a moment. "You're working for the New Republic?"

Han threw Wedge a dirty glance, not sure he liked the tone of voice. "Of course. What, you thought I dragged you along on an underworld job?"

Wedge's silence was his answer. 

"And you went along with it?" Han dropped his feet to the base of the speeder and sat up in indignation. 

"I owed you one."

"That's...a really stupid thing for the Alderaanian princeling to go and do."

Wedge reached up, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Maybe. But you're a friend. I trust you wouldn't get me into too much trouble. And if you did, it'd at least be interesting."

"Interest—You need a hobby!"

After a moment, Wedge asked, "Why aren't you off chasing a profit in the outer rim? I wouldn't blame you."

"Pay's good here."

Wedge grunted, clearly not buying it.

"'Sides, Chewie wouldn't let me."

A hum from Wedge, this time. 

"And…" Han trailed off, not really wanting to say the biggest piece of it.

"Yeah?"

"Shit, Wedge, if I went off and did that, it'd just be proving them all right, wouldn't it?" Han shifted forward, uncomfortable. "Look at what you're doing, and...I coulda done it. For her. If I had just been given some time to understand what she needed." 

Wedge didn't say anything, but after a minute, his hand came and settled on Han's shoulder.

Han shifted, turning away from Wedge. Wedge's hand dropped as Han stared at the scenery flowing by. "I can't blame them for not giving me a chance, though."

Wedge didn't say anything. Han supposed there wasn't anything to say.

* * *

"The negotiation with the Mountain District governor is going smoothly, they'll be deeding over a small valley for us to settle in shortly." Breha spoke aloud as she moved through the paperwork, shuffling through holographic screens.

"That's good." Leia stared out the window, her mind only half on what her mother was saying.

"And the Grand Baron of Chocolateton is going to make a state visit. We'll need to make sure the appropriate fountains are set up, of course."

"Of cour—what?"

Leia tore her gaze away from the window, to find her mother laughing. "Oh, so you are listening!"

"Sorry, mother, I—" Leia ducked her head.

Breha stood and strolled over to the window, putting her hand on Leia's shoulder as she took in the view. Corellia was different from Naboo, uglier, dirtier, bigger, louder. It also had enough money and power that sparing a bit of land for the Alderaanian people was a hardship barely worth mentioning. 

Leia glanced back out, the city stretching out beneath them, butting back up into the mountains that would one day be a permanent home for Alderaan's refugees. It was a nice day, the sun was shining, and the traffic to and from the spaceport gleamed in the light. 

"Wedge is coming back soon, isn't he?" Breha said, lightness to her tone. 

Leia sighed, hating that she was that obvious. "Yes. He's in-system, now. Just needs to clear customs."

Breha squeezed Leia's shoulder. "He's been gone for two weeks now. You should go down to the landing pad. Be there when he gets in. It'll make him happy." 

"No, that's silly, he'll comm me when he gets here…" 

"Leia, darling, you're going to be useless. It's very sweet, but also driving me a little mad. Please, go wait for your husband and give me some peace." Breha made a polite shooing gesture with her hands. 

Leia felt ridiculous, settling into a small alcove off the edge of the landing platform. She hadn't ever expected to be this person, someone desperately waiting for their loved ones to return. And yet…

She told herself that it was good, for her people, to see that their marriage was strong. That was the main reason she was doing this. It had nothing to do with Wedge's obvious delight when he saw her, the way his stride lengthened and grew a bit of a skip as he made his way over to her. 

Nothing to do with the joy surging in her chest as he got close and she was able to wrap her arms around him again. 

"Welcome back," Leia said, giggling when he lifted her off her feet and twirled her. 

"Missed you," Wedge said against her neck. 

"Missed you too. Come on, there's dinner waiting, let's take it in our suite and you change out of travel clothes and tell me how liaising went."

"That sounds perfect," Wedge said, arm around her shoulders as they made their way back home. 

* * *

Wedge collapsed back onto the couch, stomach full and spirit settled, happy to be home. Leia shifted on the other end of the couch, bringing her feet up and over his lap. Wedge dutifully started rubbing her arches. Leia gave a happy moan and sank even further into the couch. 

"So how'd the consultation go? New training center shaping up acceptably?"

"Yeah, it seems like a good system. Got to test-fly against a few of their trainees, they're doing well enough." 

"High praise, coming from you." 

Wedge chuckled. 

"Do you miss it? Flying?" 

"Like a limb," Wedge answered quickly, not needing to think about it. "There's nothing like it. I'd make the same choice over again, though." Wedge grabbed the foot he was rubbing and shook it affectionately. "Some things are worth losing a limb for." 

Leia wrinkled her nose. "I feel like I should be making a joke about Luke here…" 

Wedge gave an incredulous laugh. "Bad taste, darling." 

"You started it. Maybe…" Leia trailed off, deep in thought. "Alderaanian culture is pacifistic, but we could probably justify you flying with the Corellian Air Reserves, or something. Sell it as strengthening the bonds between our people."

"It's fine, Lei. I'm good, really." Wedge tilted his head ruefully, before deciding that he'd rather Leia hear the news from him, rather than anyone else. "Actually had some excitement on this trip."

"Oh?" 

"I saw Han." 

The muscles tightened under his fingers, telling of Leia's sudden tension. "Was he...did he cause the excitement?" 

"Oh! No. Not in the way you're thinking, at least. He dragged me off on a mission." 

"He _what?_ "

"I know! He's running with the New Republic now. Did you know that?" 

"I…had heard…" Leia sighed. "It's just awkward. Talking about him, with you."

"I can imagine." Wedge switched feet, starting to rub the other. "Do you miss him?" Wedge quietly asked, echoing Leia's question back.

He knew her answer before she said it. "Like a limb." 

She was still laying back against the couch, he eyes shut, and Wedge could read the pain around the corners of her eyes, the crinkle of her forehead. He flattened his lips. It was unfair, that his happiness came at the cost of two people he cared about. 

"If you wanted to be with him…" 

Leia's eyes opened, narrow and angry. "You had better not be suggesting what I think you are suggesting." 

"I'm not even sure what I'm suggesting." Wedge shook his head. "Let me know so I can avoid it?"

"An affair?" Leia pushed up on the couch, pulling her feet out of Wedge's lap. "I wouldn't do that to you." 

"We could divorce—" Wedge started to offer, though selfishly, he screamed against it.

"Kriff, Wedge, _no!_ " Leia folded her arms, glaring at him. "I need you. You're my husband. I can't—" She stood up off the couch, starting to pace angrily around the room. "I'm going to be queen someday. And I need…I'm counting on you being there. You're my partner in this, and if you doubt that…" Leia threw her hands up, turning back to face him. "I won't lie about my feelings, but I'm _yours_. I won't have you calling that into question." 

Wedge stood and crossed over to her. "No! I'm not saying—It's not—" Wedge cut himself off, taking a deep breath to slow himself down. He raised his hands, palms up, open. "I love you, Leia." 

Leia's eyes widened.

"I just want you happy. You and him both. I feel like I blundered my way between you and I'm not sure how to make it right."

Leia moved so she was standing in front of him, then slowly lowered her palms into his still-outstretched hands. "You leaving won't make me happy. I'd miss you." She went up on her toes and pressed a kiss against his lips."I love you too." 

Wedge pulled back from the kiss, looking at the quiet certainty on Leia's features. He had always trusted her, and now he trusted her with this too; she loved him, and she wanted him to stay.

Wedge leaned in, took another kiss from her. "Then I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Leia let a wry grin twist across her face. "Don't get me wrong, I'd survive just fine without you, but you're really good at the financial paperwork and I hate that stuff." 

"Is that why you keep me around?" Wedge kissed her right hand. 

"That…" Leia's smile turned wicked. "...and there's that thing you do with your tongue, if you think I'm letting that slip out of my life again you've got another thing coming." 

"Always a pleasure to be useful." Wedge kissed her left hand. "Well, my love, would you care for a practical demonstration? It must have been a very lonely two weeks for you." 

Leia looked delighted. "Love, I thought you'd never ask," she said, tugging him back toward the bedroom. 

* * *

Han fidgeted with his cuffs. "This is a bad idea." 

Next to him, Chewie rumbled.

"I mean, sure, I was _invited_ but that doesn't mean I should go." 

A frustrated grumble was his response. 

"I know I'm already here, but it's the principle of the thing." 

Chewie arfed knowingly. 

"It is _not_ because I'm worried about seeing Leia. I spent all my childhood trying to get off this planet! They're just sucking up to me now! I shouldn't give them the satisfaction." 

Chewie tipped his head to the side and considered Han.

"It's fine if I see Leia. And Wedge. Lovely couple. Wish them the best!" Han folded his arms and glared at nothing in particular. At the entire universe. 

Chewie turned and walked away. 

"Where are you going!" Han hissed. "Buffet? Really? Get back here you—" 

"Han?" 

Of course. Some things were inevitable. Han smoothed his face into something…hopefully…smooth, and turned. There she was. And she was beautiful. Of course. Breathtaking, midnight blue draped fabric, studded with soft twinkling lights, she was the avatar of the night sky, and Han had always love the stars. 

"Hi," Han managed. 

"It's good to see you," Wedge said, coming up behind her, and of course, the bastard sounded genuine. This whole hate your ex's new husband thing would be a lot easier if he could stop liking the guy so much.

It was also hard to hate anyone who looked as good as he did right now. White trimmed with midnight, he was Leia's perfectly-matched opposite, complimenting her dress without competing with it. The showiest touch was the cape that fell from his shoulders, subtle embroidery echoing the drapes of Leia's dress. They'd look stunning dancing together. 

Han glanced around the ballroom, looking for an escape. "Good to see you too. I'm actually a little thirsty, I'm going to—"

"Drinks. Good idea. I'll get some for all of us." Wedge left a kiss on Leia's cheek and swept off, leaving Han and Leia staring at his departing figure. 

"He cleans up nice," Han said, because he was incapable of reasonable small talk. 

"Yeah…" Leia blinked, looking back over at Han. "So do you." 

She turned a little pink after that, and Han was relieved to know he wasn't the only one who found this awkward. 

"Um. Thanks." Han cleared his throat. "So, Alderaan was invited to this...shindig?" 

Leia smiled. "You could say that. We're actually making a permanent settlement here on Corellia. It's important we come to these things. A political show of good faith."

"You're settling _here_? Why would you do a thing like that?" Han shook his head. Too much of his childhood was tied up in being trapped on this damn planet. 

"Corellia is deeding us the land as an independent nation. It's not the same as having a home planet but…this lets us stay vital in the Core Worlds while not giving up our independence. It's a better deal than we've been offered anywhere else." 

"I...guess I can see that. Loverboy help set that up?" 

Leia's jaw tightened, but her commitment to politeness seemed to win. "Wedge was instrumental, yes. We're settling in the Mountain District. It's actually nice there. You should see it." 

"Maybe I will." 

They fell into an awkward silence, which Han finally broke by muttering. "How long does it take to get some kriffin' drinks?"

"I think he's trying to give us the chance to talk." Leia sounded irritated. 

"Why would he do a stupid thing like that?"

"I don't know," Leia said darkly.

"Because awkwardness aside, you two deserve the chance to catch up without me breathing over your shoulders," Wedge said, coming up behind them. 

"I'm fairly certain that's going above and beyond the call of duty." Leia took something fizzy and green from Wedge's hands. 

Wedge offered Han his choice of the other two drinks. Han plucked the whiskey, leaving Wedge with something pink and purple. "Right, most people don't leave their wives with the competition." 

Wedge sipped the pink-purple concoction with obvious pleasure. "I've never thought of it as a rivalry."

_Because you won,_ Han didn't say, but couldn't help but think. He looked around, hoping for an easy exit. He never should have come to this damn thing.

"You two should dance," Wedge said, gesturing with his glass out over the ballroom. 

"No," Leia and Han said in unison.

"Fine." Wedge set his drink down on a nearby table and turned to Leia. "In that case, may I have the pleasure of this dance…" Wedge gave a quick pivot, holding out a hand to Han. "...Mister Solo?"

Han was in the middle of protesting when he heard Leia's delighted laugh. He looked over at her, betrayed, and then back to Wedge whose eyes were sparkling. Han sighed and handed his drink off to Leia. "Fine. I'm leading." 

"Then you'd better offer me your arm or we're going to be all backward." Wedge said, straightening. 

Reluctantly, Han offered his arm, and led Wedge out to the dance floor. "What's your game?" he growled quietly, as he tucked Wedge into what he hoped was a passable hold. 

"No game," Wedge said. 

Wedge's hand found Han's waist, and Han fought the instinct to drag Wedge closer. He was just overly-excited from seeing Leia. Nothing to do with the intense brown eyes peering up at him from behind long lashes, or the way the blue trimmings on his suit set off Wedge's pale skin and dark hair. 

_Get ahold of yourself,_ Han told himself firmly, as if that had ever worked. 

"Right," he said aloud a moment later. "I really don't believe you." 

The music swelled, a hauntingly familiar tune, a Correllian standard. Han, lost in the sweeter moments of his childhood, hesitated a moment. Then he remembered he was supposed to be leading. 

Wedge went along with his stumbling start, a certain mechanical grace to his steps as he followed Han. Neither of them were the best dancers on the floor, but they weren't the worst, either. Han felt himself relax a hair, once he realized he wasn't going to totally embarrass himself. 

"I want Leia happy. I think we'd all be happier if we could get to the point where you can be around without it feeling like pulling teeth." 

"And how, exactly, is this dance supposed to make things less awkward?" Han snapped in return, twirling Wedge out in a fit of pique. The turn did spectacular things to his cape, and Han ground his teeth. 

Wedge was smiling as he settled back into the hold. "It's making Leia laugh." 

Han glanced over, and Leia did look bemused and delighted. Han looked back to Wedge. "Guess I'll give you that." 

The dance was nearly fun, when Han forgot all the trappings around it, Wedge was a good partner. But as the music wound down, the discomfort crept back up, and Han felt obliged to say, "This is all well and good, but in the long run, it ain't going to work. Trying to be friends won't solve anything." 

"Why is that?" Wedge asked as he made his way to the edge of the dancefloor. 

"I'm not going to stop wanting what I can't have." 

Wedge turned and faced Han. "I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly. 

Han was amazed to find himself responding, "You'd better fucking not, she's counting on you." 

"Would you want to be around too?" 

_"What?"_ Han's eyebrows drew down, the insinuation making him furious. 

"You even have the same angry face," Wedge muttered. "Just think about it. I'm not sure how yet, but…" 

"Think about _what?_ " Han asked. 

Before Wedge could respond, Leia came up and tugged at his arm. "My turn." 

Wedge inclined his head to Han and let himself be dragged off. 

Han shoved his hands in his pockets and watched them sway. He was right. They were heartbreakingly beautiful together. Han watched them dance, longer than he should. He rubbed at his collar bone, the gesture doing nothing to soothe the ache in his chest. 

* * *

"Leia, do you have any idea why, exactly, your husband has taken such a sudden and intense interest in Alderaanian laws of succession?" Breha asked, before she gave a vicious downstroke that spiked the holo-sphere toward Leia.

Leia fumbled with her return swing and the holo-sphere hit the ground and fizzled to oblivion before Leia's racket got anywhere near it. "Um." Leia stared at where the sphere used to be, before twirling her finger to summon a new one. "No. And I think that's cheating." 

"It's just a bit of friendly conversation." Breha said, giving a wicked grin. 

"I think you mean competition." Leia returned the grin, quickly followed by the holo-sphere in a forceful slice.

"So you two don't have a particular...announcement?" Breha asked as she returned it. 

Leia, ready this time, was able to execute a neat, unflustered, backhand. "I think I would know. And honestly, mother, you know we're not trying for anything right now." 

"Accidents happen." Breha returned the hit.

"Well, if it happens, you'll be the first to know." Leia paused. "Well, third, I suppose." 

Breha laughed, but showed no sign of being thrown off as she continued the rally. Eventually she skimmed the holo-sphere just inches above the net, across the court from Leia, and all that was left was dissolving sparkles of light when Leia jogged over. 

Leia ran her fingers through her hair with a huff. "Why do I even bother playing with you?" 

"Because you're a competitive overachiever, dear." Breha blew her a kiss. "And you love me." 

"I do."

Sweaty and sticky, Leia made her way back to the suite she shared with Wedge. "I'm drenched," she said, fending off Wedge's attempt at a kiss. "Let me jump in the 'fresher, first." 

Wedge made a noise of disappointment but let her go. 

Leia made it up to him, a few cleaner minutes later, tumbling him down to the couch and kissing him slowly. He made a noise of delight, his hands stroking up the hem of her robe. She shivered. "I'm going to need another go in the 'fresher if you keep that up." 

"Such a tragedy." Wedge said, his hands sneaking even further up. 

Leia laughed and leaned back. "Wait, wait!" She shifted off of him and straightened her robe. "Before you get me too distracted. Mom said you were looking at succession technicalities?"

Wedge sighed. "I should have known C-3PO would sell me out." 

"Is there something I should know about?" Leia pressed. 

Wedge shook his head. "Well, maybe. I was going to package this more neatly, but I think I found something." He grabbed his datapad and scrolled until it showed what looked like an affidavit. "This was in common use a few generations back." 

Leia scrolled slowly. "This is a...waiver of genetic testing? What?" 

"It's a statement that I'll claim any children you have as legal heirs, without any genetic testing."

Leia felt something cold clench around her heart. "We haven't been trying to conceive, why would you—" She stopped, cold freezing to ice. "If you're implying that you need a _workaround for infidelity_ —" she hissed. 

"No, Lei." Wedge said quickly. "I'm saying that officially recognized royal consorts are a thing and it is _really stupid_ that we haven't made Han one." 

Leia felt the cold crack and thaw abruptly, leaving flustered and confused. "Ah…"

"From all the research I've done, it seems remarkably tolerated by the greater Alderaanian populace. Even your parents and Obi-Wan—"

"Finish that sentence and die," Leia said, her self-protection instincts kicked in with a vengeance. 

Wedge held up his hands. "I'm just saying, the rumors didn't hurt your mother's legitimacy. Or draw into question her love of your father. The only issue with the arrangement seems to be the eventual questioning of heirs and…" Wedge waved a hand at the datapad. "When we get there, this solves it." 

"Why are you suggesting this?" Leia said, steadfastly ignoring the hope fluttering in her heart.

Wedge reached forward, laying a reassuring hand on her knee. "Because I don't think Han's going to have an issue sharing, and we will all be happier if you're not denying half your heart. He’s a good man and he loves you." His thumb traced over her kneecap. "Think on it. I'm willing." 

* * *

Wedge was going to cherish the look on Han's face for a long, long time. Flabbergasted. That was how Han looked. It wasn't often that a human looked flabbergasted, and Wedge was pleased to finally have an expression to put to the name. 

"If this is some joke…" Han folded his arms. 

"I'm not that cruel," Leia said firmly. "It's an honest question." 

"Do…do I want to be with you? After all this? That's your idea of an honest question?" Han said slowly, anger starting to edge in on the flabbergast. 

That wouldn't do. "It took us some time to work it out ourselves." Wedge sat down, trying for casual. He was likely failing, but he hoped his effort was appreciated. "To find the balance between what Alderaan needs and what we want." 

" _We_ want?" Han arched an eyebrow over at Wedge. 

"We," Wedge replied firmly. "Come on, Han, you know I'd steal the moon for Leia. You make her happy, that makes me happy." 

"I actually do believe him when he says that," Leia chimed in, smiling at Wedge. 

"Took you awhile." Wedge grinned at her. 

That was an understatement: there had been some yelling, some stomping, some ice-cold quiet nights of too little conversation. But there had also been hugs and long walks and whispered intimacies, as Leia figured out how to let her heart want the person she had been denying it for far too long. 

"You would," Han said, and Wedge looked over at him. Han was looking uncharacteristically serious. "You'd do just about anything to make Leia happy. But you really think you're going to be okay with this?" 

"I really think I am. But we could always do with a test. You two should kiss."

To Wedge's delight, it was Han that flushed, while Leia just reached over to pat Wedge on the knee before moving to sit next to Han. "I think it's a good idea." 

Han's hand trembled as he reached up, skating shakily along Leia's jaw as he drew her in. They kissed once, chaste, before Han's admirable restraint cracked and fell and he hauled Leia onto his lap, kissing her deeply, Leia making muffled enthusiastic noises as she licked into his mouth. 

Wedge shifted, not entirely certain he should still be watching this. But...kriff, they were gorgeous, and Wedge was never going to get how hot they looked moving together out of his mind. At least this silenced any concerns about jealousy. Leia was happy, and everything felt simply, perfectly, _right_.

They drew back for air, and two pairs of eyes turned back to Wedge, Leia's lipstick smeared along Han's lips, both of them looking as if they had been bowled over by a hovertruck filled with lust and repressed emotions. 

Wedge stood up and walked over to them, laying a hand on Leia's shoulder. "You've got my comm code, love." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Enjoy yourself, page me when you want me around again." 

"Thank you," Leia said. 

"You're leaving?" Han sounded almost hurt, and Wedge turned slowly to look at him. 

"I figured you would want some alone time." Wedge made sure he spoke slowly, so there wasn't any mistaking his intention. 

Han reached, past Leia, wrapping his hand around Wedge's wrist. "Yeah, well, _I figured_ the two of you were a package deal." 

Han tugged and Wedge stumbled, catching himself in an awkward perch along the couch's armrest. He stared at Han, who was staring back at Wedge with something like a challenge, unmistakable heat and hunger lurking underneath. 

Wedge's stomach twisted. In all his work to drag the pieces of Leia's heart together, he hadn't considered this particular consequence. He turned to Leia, who was looking at him with her own hunger, her lips parted and her breathing shallow. 

"We didn't talk about this…" Wedge said to Leia, feeling his way out onto the uncertain ground. 

"Yes," Leia said decisively. “Every so often, Han does come up with a very good idea.”

She reached up and grabbed the back of Wedge's head, pulling him down into a lush and yearning kiss, while Han's grip along his wrist tightened. Wedge whined into the kiss and Han murmured, "Yeah, sweetheart, just like that," and Wedge didn't know if Han was talking to himself or Leia and found he did not care.

Leia let go of Wedge and leaned back in expectation, looking between the two men. 

Han smirked at Wedge, "If I'm going to be consorting with royalty, I'd better do my job properly. Make sure everyone is satisfied."

Wedge leaned in and kissed the smirk off Han's face. Han tensed underneath him, and for a moment, Wedge was worried he had gone too far. But then, Han's free hand gripped his shoulder, tugging him further in against Han. Off-balance, Wedge opened his mouth and gave himself over to the kiss, to the feeling of Han's hands on him, to heat and want and Han's clever tongue. 

Leia pressed up against his side, Han's arm disappeared somewhere around her, pulling them all together. Leia stretched up, her mouth against his neck as she whispered, "you're so beautiful, you're both so beautiful," and nipped at him. The touch and sensation was too much, Wedge fought to get closer, get _more_ , he leaned in...and nearly topped off the edge of the couch. 

Only Leia's body bracing his and Han's grip on his wrist kept him from falling down entirely. "I think this is going to work," Wedge said, once he was safe again, falling far short of smug with how breathless he was, leaning back and running his fingers through his hair. 

"I think you might be right," Leia said, managing smug just fine, until Han's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in, Han arching up against her, and Leia's composure dissolved with a shocked groan. 

"Alright, where's your bed?" Han said, in a surprisingly sensible move. "Come on, there's got to be royal bedchambers around here someplace." 

* * *

Leia woke up from her drowsy pleasure to find her head on Han's chest, his fingers slowly playing with her hair, and Wedge curled against her back, an arm over her waist, his hand resting on Han's hip with a certain possessiveness. Leia blinked, staring at that hand, warm bodies bracketing her, then blinked again, too drowsy and comfortable to sort her pleasure into thoughts, she let the sleep drag her down again.

* * *

Han looked down at Leia's soft sleeping form, and over to Wedge, who was looking up at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Doing okay?' Han asked softly, praying the answer was yes. Wedge might think this could work with Leia timeshared between them, but Han knew the shape of things, knew he'd only settle if it were the three of them together. 

In answer, Wedge uncurled from Leia, pushing up until he found Han's mouth, kissing him with lazy pleasure, Leia muttering sleepily between them. Han relaxed back against the pillows, settled, satisfied, surprised to find he belonged. 

* * *

Wedge looked down the length of the bed, at Han's comfortable lounge and Leia's happy cuddle, and he knew right then he loved them both, though he wasn't going to say anything of the sort until he could be sure it wasn't going to inflate Han's ego or cause him to go running away. 

Wedge reached out and played with the strands of Han's hair, musing to himself that squadron leadership had a practical life skill he had never expected, he already knew how to love more than one person, how to cherish both the unit and the individuals that made it up. A smaller squadron now, but no less important, and Wedge would do what he could to see them safe and well. 

Between them, Leia suddenly tensed, and Han came alert a moment after, head lifting off the pillow and looking down on her with concern. "What's wrong?" Han asked, full of affectionate concern. 

Leia glanced up, giving them both a rueful smile. "Nothing, just...what are we going to tell my mother?" 

"Fuck," Han muttered. 

Wedge laughed. "We'll think of something. Make a formal announcement." He ruffled Han's hair. "Get you a tiara or something." 

"He would look good in a tiara." Leia smiled as she pressed a kiss to the center of Han's chest. 

"Fuck," Han grumbled again, sounding almost pleased this time. 

"Afraid you're going to have to deal with it, Solo. We're keeping you." 

"Yes. We are," Leia said decisively, pushing up the bed to kiss Han. Wedge tangled his fingers in Han's hair, pulling him back against the pillow, enjoying his gasp as Leia leaned over him and kissed him mercilessly. 

"Cheating," Han said weakly, when Leia pulled off of him and Wedge carefully untangled his grip. 

"Teamwork," was Leia's counter, as she leaned up to kiss Wedge too. 

"Suppose I can put up with being kept, if it comes with such nice perks," Han said, turning to nudge his nose against Wedge's neck. 

Wedge shivered. "Glad to hear it." 

He rested back against the pillows, one hand on his wife's hip and one on his lover's nape and had the rueful thought that this was not the way he expected his life to go, but he was not complaining. 

Leia settled back between them with a happy sigh, the responsibilities that normally weighed her down nowhere to be found on her frame. Han cuddled closer to both of them, stripped of his defensive front, looking radiant in his contentment. They fit together, they were happy. 

No, not complaining at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
